


Выпускной

by 24redhoodie, HSTWOg, Naty_White



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Graduation, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24redhoodie/pseuds/24redhoodie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSTWOg/pseuds/HSTWOg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naty_White/pseuds/Naty_White
Summary: — Стайлз, послушай меня. Я вернусь. Обещаю тебе, я вернусь.— Назови мне дату. Хоть что-нибудь.— Выпускной. Я буду здесь к твоему выпускному.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа переведена специально для сообщества [HSTWOg [18+]](https://vk.com/hstwog), и имеет право выкладываться на сторонних ресурсах только авторами и администраторами данного сообщества.
> 
> Заключительная часть гиф-серии в виде фанфика:
> 
>  
> 
> [\- Часть 1](https://vk.com/wall-129896430_512)  
> [\- Часть 2](https://vk.com/wall-129896430_590)
> 
>  
> 
> Ссылка на оригинал — [Graduation Day](http://sterekshelter.tumblr.com/post/149333652165/graduation-day)

Большинство ночей никто из стаи и подумать не мог, что они это сделают. Постоянные попытки защитить Бикон Хиллз серьезно повлияли на их оценки. Конечно, фактор того, доживут ли они до этого момента, был самым значимым из всего остального.

Стайлз посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Он был одет в хорошие джинсы и рубашку на пуговицах. Хотя всё равно это всё скроется под мантией. Он выдохнул, выходя из ванной и шагая в свою комнату. Он взял все свои вещи, чуть не забыв про шапочку и мантию.

— Готов идти, сын? — спросил шериф, широко улыбаясь.

— Да, — кивнул Стайлз. — Я поеду прямо туда, так что не увижу тебя до самого окончания, — объяснил Стайлз, пока они шли к своим машинам.

— Хорошо. Удачи, — он улыбнулся. — Ох, сынок, ещё кое-что. Я горжусь тобой, — искренне произнес шериф.

— Да, я знаю. Спасибо, пап, — слабо улыбнулся Стайлз. В прошлом году произошло много событий. Их отношения были по-прежнему напряженными, даже несмотря на всю ситуацию с Донованом, с которой он помог.

И когда Стайлз приехал в школу, он встретился со всей компанией. Они обменялись объятиями, а Стайлз сохранял на своем лице лучшую из всех улыбок, на которую только был способен, пока Скотт не оттащил его подальше от оборотнических ушей.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он. — Я спрашиваю как твой лучший друг, Стайлз, брось притворяться. Я знаю, что что-то происходит, — выдал Скотт, выглядя обеспокоенным.

— Да. Я просто… я в порядке, — кивнул Стайлз. Друг одарил его скептическим взглядом и продолжил ждать. — Я просто хочу, чтобы он был здесь, понимаешь?

— Да. Поэтому вы с Малией расстались, не так ли? — спросил Скотт. Никто не поднимал эту тему. Они были слишком заняты, пытаясь не умереть, чтобы говорить об этом.

— Это одна из многих причин, — кивнул Стайлз. — Я имею в виду, что мы заботимся друг о друге, а она лгала мне, но я не мог отдать ей моё сердце полностью, так что мы поняли, что пришло время расстаться. Нам лучше быть просто друзьями, — пожал он плечами.

— Хорошо. Ну, давай сделаем это. Мы всё-таки дожили до этого дня, — улыбнулся Скотт, прежде чем втянуть Стайлза в крепкие объятия.

— Да. Давайте сделаем это, — кивнул он, обнимая Скотта в ответ. Они вернулись и присоединились к группе, пока учителя не сопроводили всех к их рядам.

После церемонии они все нашли своих родителей. Шериф и миссис МакКолл подарили им гордые улыбки и объятия. Стайлз улыбался, но все равно знал, что чего-то не хватает.

— Мы собираемся отправиться в заповедник, но официальная вечеринка начинается в час, — сказал Стайлз, пока отдавал свои вещи отцу.

— Хорошо, мы будем там. Береги себя, — улыбнулся он. Стайлз кивнул и направился к своему джипу. Остальные уже уехали, но Стайлз хотел ещё немного времени провести с отцом. Он подошел к джипу, но застыл на месте, когда увидел высокую фигуру в кожаной куртке.

— Привет, — произнес он, снимая свои солнцезащитные очки, и потрясенно уставился на Стайлза.

— Дерек, — выдавил Стайлз, делая несколько больших шагов и притягивая того в крепкие объятия. Дерек напрягся, но потом обнял Стайлза в ответ, прижимая его ещё ближе. — Какого черта? — отскочил вдруг назад Стайлз, гневно тыча Дерека в грудь. — Где ты пропадал?

— Я немного путешествовал. Колесил по Европе, — пожал он небрежно плечами, а взгляд стал светлее. Он выглядел счастливее и здоровее. — Выглядишь хреново, — отметил он.

— Да, спасибо. Вот что бывает, когда в течение недели ты пять раз чуть не умираешь, — усмехнулся Стайлз. — Ты бы знал, если бы отвечал на звонки.

— Стайлз, я… — начал Дерек.

— Всё ещё не можешь подобрать слова после всего этого времени, понимаю. Поехали со мной. Мы устраиваем вечеринку в заповеднике, — произнес Стайлз, собираясь залезть в свой джип.

— Уверен, что другие будут не так рады меня видеть, как ты, — вздохнул он, почесывая затылок.

— Ещё бы. Давай, Дерек, — сказал Стайлз, садясь в джип. Через некоторое время Хейл нехотя последовал за ним. — Знаешь, ты был одет в эту же куртку, когда истекал кровью в том месте, — засмеялся Стайлз, выруливая со стоянки.

— Да, я помню, — невозмутимо проговорил Дерек.

— Ты выглядишь намного лучше. Счастливее, — заметил Стайлз.

— Да, наверно. Мне нужно было выбраться отсюда. Нужно было исцелиться, — пожал плечами Дерек.

— Так ты познакомился с кем-нибудь, пока путешествовал? — поинтересовался Стайлз.

— Да, было несколько интрижек по пути. Ничего серьезного. А ты? — спросил Дерек.

— Ну, я встречался с Малией, но мы расстались пять месяцев назад, решив, что нам лучше остаться друзьями.

— И как, лучше? — спросил Дерек. Стайлз оглянулся и на мгновение и увидел в глазах Дерека надежду.

— Ага, — кивнул он. — Ох, к черту всё, — пробормотал Стайлз и, проехав еще одну милю, съехал на обочину. Он выпрыгнул из машины и побежал к пассажирской двери, откуда уже выходил Дерек.

— Почему мы остановились… — начал Дерек, но был прерван Стайлзом, толкнувшим того к боку джипа и влезшим в его личное пространство. — Что ты делаешь? — спросил Дерек, но прежде чем он смог всё осознать, губы Стайлза оказались на его собственных. Он замер, но его мозг быстро догнал происходящее, и он охотно начал отвечать на поцелуй. Он обернул руки вокруг талии Стайлз, притягивая его ближе. Стайлз же обвил руками шею Дерека, запуская пальцы в его волосы, и углубил поцелуй, показывая Дереку то, что не могли передать слова.

Стайлз отстранился первым, прислоняясь своим лбом к Дерековому, всё ещё чувствуя на своих губах горячее дыхание мужчины.

— Что это было? — спросил Дерек, отдышавшись.

— Я скучал по тебе, — ответил Стайлз и снова соединил их губы в менее жарком поцелуе. — Очень сильно, — добавил он.

— Я тоже по тебе скучал, — ответил Дерек. Он притянул Стайлза обратно для ещё одного поцелуя, но на этот раз он поменял их местами, так что теперь к боку джипа был прижат Стайлз. Он оторвался от губ парня и стал прокладывать дорожку из поцелуев вниз по Стайлзовой шее, вдыхая его запах, который остался прежним. Он слегка прикусил то местечко, где бился пульс Стайлза, заработав от того небольшой стон.

— Ты только что меня обнюхал? — спросил со смехом Стайлз, затаив дыхание. Дерек пробормотал что-то, что звучало как «да», и нежно потянул зубами мочку Стайлзова уха, от чего у парня перехватило дыхание, и тот крепко ухватился за плечи Дерека. — Так, если ты продолжишь в том же духе, мы точно опоздаем, и Лидия меня убьет, — произнес Стайлз, прежде чем снова застонать.

— Мʼкей, — сказал Дерек, отстраняясь, но удерживая руки на бедрах Стайлза, где они оказались в процессе всего этого.

— Окей, — кивнул Стайлз, собравшись уже отходить, но Дерек ему не позволил. — Ты должен позволить мне сесть в машину, большой парень, — произнес Стайлз, поглаживая его грудь. Дерек кивнул, но прежде чем отстраниться, оставил на губах Стайлза быстрый целомудренный поцелуй.

Стайлз бросился к водительской стороне и сел в джип. И как только Дерек оказался внутри, снова завел автомобиль. Он выехал обратно на дорогу, а Дерек положил свою ладонь на бедро Стайлза, нежно вырисовывая что-то большим пальцем. Они оба друг другу улыбнулись, и Стайлз почувствовал, что он наконец нашел то, что ему недоставало. И дыра в его груди вновь начала заполняться.


End file.
